


Bed of Lies

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jeleanor based on the song Bed of Lies by Nicki Minaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: It is a few weeks after the King’s death, following which Jasper was hired as Liam’s bodyguard to replace Marcus. He and Eleanor have spoken briefly and while Jasper has continually tried to apologise Eleanor has continued giving him the cold shoulder.

Eleanor sighed loudly as she slumped onto her bed, not that anyone was around to hear her. Ever since Cyrus had become King he had been arranging ridiculous and unnecessary events to regularly take place at the Palace in a fraught bid for him to further increase the public’s view of him as the reigning monarch. He knew that following his brother’s offer of a referendum the Monarchy was on thin ice and he was desperate to avoid any form of revolt now that he was finally in the position he had been dreaming of for most of his life.

However, having to attend most of these stupid events while trying to subtly work with her brother to discover the truth about Robert’s death was wearing her out. Plus, she was tired of having to see Jasper every day and retain her icy demeanour while her mind ran wild trying to figure out her feelings. Every day she found it harder to ignore the tingling of desire that spread through her every time she was in a room with her and the tension she felt in her body left her aching every time. She was also finding it harder to stop her eyes from glancing in his direction regularly, her concentration exhausting her mind.

Now, as she yawned she reveled in being able to stretch out her body before pulling the covers over her. However, after mere minutes lying staring at the ceiling Eleanor found her mind wandering back to thoughts of her tall, handsome former bodyguard once again. She didn’t know why she couldn’t stop thinking about him; it wasn’t as if he was thinking about her, was it?

**Do you ever think of me when you lie, lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?**

Jasper rested his head back against the door to his bedroom and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dispel the images of Eleanor that were flooding his brain. Shaking his head quickly his eyes flew open a few moments later when he realised it was no use – it was like Eleanor had cast a spell on him and no matter what he did he couldn’t stop thinking of her and the way she now seemed to despise him.

Slowly he took off his suit jacket and tie, removing his socks and shoes and unbuttoning his shirt, trying to distract himself. Wearing only his trousers Jasper lowered himself onto his bed, resting his head on his intertwined hands as he slowly closed his eyes.

**And I knew better than to look in your eyes, they only pretend you would be mine.  
And oh how you made me believe, you had me caught in every web that you weaved.**

Eleanor scoffed to herself at her own stupidity. Every time Jasper had told her something about himself or shown any hint of emotion Eleanor had tried to not believe him. At the beginning she had done so successfully, keeping her walls built up around her as she told herself that he was lying. However, somewhere along the line those walls had weakened, she’d allowed herself to believe him just a little bit. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened but she knew that it had been a huge mistake.

That was the reason it had hurt her so much when she found out about Jasper and her mother, because she had begun to believe him and in doing so she had begun to have feelings for him which were dangerous. If she had been strong and kept up her defenses maybe she wouldn’t be laid here now thinking about him, wishing that he had was doing the same. Instead she had been drawn in by his stories and by his beautiful blue eyes.

**You could never make eye contact; everything you got was based off of my contacts.  
You a fraud, but I'm a remain icon-stat.**

Eleanor groaned as she pulled a pillow over her face and squeezed her eyes shut. For all she knew everything he told her could have been a lie, she had no proof or reason to believe him so why did she find herself desperately wishing that everything he had said was the truth?

**You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it  
You was with me way before I hit a quarter mil' in it**

As Jasper lay in his room the silence began to suffocate him. He had gotten used to Eleanor’s constant witty comments and jibes and he now found himself missing having her laid beside him. Rubbing a hand over his face he let out a short burst of laughter at his own stupidity. He was just a bodyguard to Eleanor and if he hadn’t lied about the sex tape she would have sent him away without a second glance. It was only because of circumstance that Eleanor had paid him any form of attention, because she yearned for someone to control her and to finally present her with a challenge.

**Couldn't believe that I was home alone contemplating overdosin', no more coastin', no more toastin' over oceans.**

Eleanor was kicking herself for letting Jasper have this effect on her. Some of the things she had thought of over the past few days to try and get his attention made her feel sick, furious at herself for caring about his opinion. It was ironic that when he was around she had spent months pretending to hate him and it was only now that he wasn’t that she realised how much she didn’t hate him. Not even close.

**They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone, they say that your darkest hour comes before your dawn, but there was something that I should've asked all along.**

Suddenly Eleanor reached out and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She needed to know. She wanted to talk to him and she knew she had to do it now or wondering would drive her insane.

Jasper opened his eyes quickly as soon as he heard the shrill ring of his phone, bolting upright and pulling it from his pocket in panic. When he saw Eleanor’s name on the screen he paused, his panic replaced with anxiety.

After a few moments of staring at the screen he took a deep breath and answered the phone, warily placing it next to his ear. ‘Hello?’ he asked, completely in the dark as to what Eleanor was about to say.

**Do you ever think of me when you lie, lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?**

‘Do you ever think of me?’ Eleanor asked him quickly, skipping past a greeting. Jasper remained silent on the other end of the line for a few minutes before she heard him exhale loudly.

Jasper ran a hand over his jaw in stress. ‘All the time,’ he replied quietly after a few moments, deciding it was best to tell the truth. As he waited anxiously for her reply he felt his pulse rate beginning to rise, sweat beading on his forehead as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

**And I knew better than to look in your eyes, they only pretend you would be mine.  
And oh how you made me believe, you had me caught in every web that you weaved.**

‘Be honest with me for the first time Jasper,’ Eleanor replied anxiously.

Scoffing Jasper sighed again before responding. ‘I am being honest Eleanor. I know I’ve given you no reason to trust me but I’ve not lied to you since I came clean about the video at the masquerade ball.’

When Eleanor didn’t reply Jasper knew that this may be his final chance to try and make amends. ‘Everything I have done has been in an effort to try and protect you. I admit that there have been times where it may not seem like it, where I have done inexcusable things, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I’ve just been trying to keep you safe.’

‘Why do I have to believe you?’ Eleanor suddenly asked harshly, a lump forming in her throat as she listened to his words.

‘Because I can’t bear to think of you hating me forever without understanding my reasoning for what I’ve done,’ Jasper replied quietly, guilt gnawing at his insides as he heard the hurt in her voice.

**I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my eyes, you'd remember our connection and be freed from the lies.**

Eleanor felt tears prick at her eyes as she listened to his confession, her heart yearning to believe him while her mind told her the opposite. ‘Well I don’t believe you,’ she told him in barely more than a whisper, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

She was surprised when rather than jumping to his defence Jasper simply sighed again. ‘Okay,’ he replied calmly. However, Jasper couldn’t see the pain that was now etched across his face as he closed his eyes as the fight drained away from him.

‘Okay?’ Eleanor asked incredulously, ‘that’s all you have to say?’

‘I knew I had lost you the day you got me arrested. You’re just confirming it,’ Jasper told her as he felt moisture form in his eyes.

‘Ever since my father died you’ve barely spoken to me,’ Eleanor whispered, ‘if what you just said was true then why have you practically ignored me? You’ve gone back into your serious mode.’

**I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace, but there was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate. I just couldn't understand and I couldn't defend what we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend.**

‘You made it pretty clear what your feelings were towards me. Your father had just died and I didn’t want to antagonise you. I just wanted to help you and Liam find out about his killer,’ Jasper replied.

‘You’ve never been bothered when you’ve antagonised me before,’ Eleanor responded icily.

**When the tears roll down it's like you ain't even notice them,  
If you had a heart, I was hoping that you would show it some.**

His short laugh made her skin prickle. ‘You enjoyed it then, you always had a smart retort on the tip of your tongue. You can pretend as much as you want that what we shared was simply hatred, but you’re not fooling me. You needed me,’ Jasper told her, adding in a whisper, ‘just as I needed you.’

**What the fuck you really telling me, what you telling me?**

‘What the fuck are you saying Jasper?’ Eleanor asked him impatiently, tired of dancing around the subject.

‘I’m saying that I love you Eleanor. That despite everything I absolutely love the bones of you. Yes, sometimes I hate you too, but no matter what I will always love you, whether you believe it or not.’ Jasper burst out, his voice shaking with passion, ‘and I think you love me too.’

**I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony.**

Scoffing for what felt like the thousandth time Eleanor replied in a cold tone, ‘no I don’t. How could I love someone who I barely know? Someone who has slept with my mother?’  
Rolling his eyes Jasper felt a single tear roll down his cheek. ‘Okay,’ he said again, ‘thanks for clearing things up.’

Eleanor swallowed as she heard the shake in his voice, suddenly realising that this conversation might be affecting him more than she thought. However, just when she was about to respond she heard him mutter, ‘good night Eleanor,’ before he put the phone down.

**If I was just another girl then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you.**

After listening to the dull sound of the cut off line for a few minutes Eleanor threw her phone down on the bed as tears began making their way down her face. Rubbing a hand furiously across her face to try and wipe away the tears.

As Eleanor lay back down against her headboard and closed her eyes the truth suddenly hit her. She kept accusing Jasper of lying but in fact it was her; she kept telling herself that she didn’t love Jasper but in truth she loved him with every bone in her body.

**But do you ever think of me when you lie, lie down in your bed, your bed of lies?**

Reaching for her phone again she typed out a text, ‘you’re right. I love you too. Now get over her as fast as you can, I’ll be waiting.’

When Jasper saw her text light up his phone he felt it light up his heart as well and he had to read her words several times before they sunk in. It took him mere seconds to pull on a jumper and leave his room. As he ran through the corridors of the palace, away from the staff quarters and towards Eleanor’s bedroom, he didn’t care who saw him, his heart racing.

When Jasper burst through the doors of her room Eleanor was stood beside her bed, her face clear of tears. In less than a minute he had made his way towards her and pulled her into his arms, his mouth finally meeting hers.

Eleanor felt her knees turn weak as Jasper tongue ran across hers so she was relieved when Jasper lifted her off the ground and spun her around gently. In that second she knew she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. Or with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters or the song. Please do not steal this work.  
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
